<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>New Beginnings by jaszyfanficlover</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28323798">New Beginnings</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaszyfanficlover/pseuds/jaszyfanficlover'>jaszyfanficlover</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Mandy Ellis/Jason Hayes One-Shots [12]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SEAL Team (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bravo team - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, Future Fic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:19:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,871</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28323798</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaszyfanficlover/pseuds/jaszyfanficlover</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little future fic of Mandy and Jason. One chapter closes as another opens.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mandy Ellis &amp; Jason Hayes, Mandy Ellis/Jason Hayes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Mandy Ellis/Jason Hayes One-Shots [12]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1982233</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>New Beginnings</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I’ve got some time on my hands this holiday season and am bursting at the seams writing Jandy. I’m a CPA so soon it’ll be tax season and writing will be difficult. Most likely I won’t be doing much until the weekends come late January through mid-April. Anyways, here’s some more fluff into the future for our Jandy hearts.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mandy walked into the bar and looked around. She didn’t see anyone there yet and figured she was the first one to arrive. The bartender looked up and waved to her. Mandy went up to the bar to talk to him.</p><p>“Hey Mandy,” the bartender, Steve, greeted her.</p><p>“Hi Steve,” Mandy smiled.</p><p>“Alone or with your usual rowdy bunch,” Steve chuckled.</p><p>“Rowdy bunch is on their way,” Mandy laughed.</p><p>“Your usual?” Steve asked as he was about to grab the gin and tonic.</p><p>“Actually, just a club soda will do,” Mandy replied as Steve regarded her for a moment and then filled up a glass for her. “Thanks,” Mandy nodded her head to Steve as she went to grab a couple tables.</p><p>The tables she reserved were near the wall of service men and women. Mandy stood in front of the wall with her drink. She had been to this bar plenty of times and looked at the wall, but it never ceased to amaze her. Some of those on the wall were no longer with them while others were. She smiled seeing the pictures of Bravo team scattered amongst the pictures. This place held a lot of memories over the years. Some were good while others weren’t, but in the end they all had each other.</p><p>Mandy thought about how she had gotten to this point in life. Just over a year and half ago, she had come back from J-Bad questioning herself and her job. She had gone out to lunch with Jason and made a on the spot decision to leave the CIA. She didn’t have a clue to what was next, but she knew she needed to get out before she lost herself completely. Unfortunately, that also meant leaving Jason, which had been one of the toughest things she had ever done.</p><p>After that day, they hadn’t talked much. Through the grapevine, mainly Ray, she had found out that Jason had stepped down from Bravo team. She was happy for him and had thought about reaching out. She had shown up at the bar a week or so later only to see him with Natalie again. She had been fooling herself when she told Jason that what happened in J-Bad would stay there since it was just a distraction. In all honesty, what went on between them was anything but a distraction, yet she had given him the out and he had taken it. That night she slipped out of the bar just as soon as she had gotten there and figured a clean break was what she needed.</p><p>Over the next few weeks, Mandy did some soul searching. She traveled a little bit here and there. It was nice traveling for pleasure rather than work. Some nights though as she laid in bed the loneliness would creep in. Thoughts of what could have been or if leaving her job was the right thing would run through her mind.</p><p>She had kept in contact with Ray and Naima during that time. Naima wouldn’t let her disappear without a trace from their lives. Occasionally she was in contact with Lisa as well whether it was to have some girl time or ask for some advice. Blackburn would check in on her occasionally as well to make sure she was taking care of herself. However, not once did she or Jason ever contact each other. Both too afraid of what would or wouldn’t happen.</p><p>After one of Mandy’s trip, she had just gotten back into town when Naima called to tell her Ray had gone missing in Tunisia. By the time Mandy made it over to Ray’s home, Bravo team had been spun up to rescue Ray. Mandy remembered entering the house and walking over to Naima. Naima had taken one look at her and gotten up to engulf Mandy in a tight hug. As Mandy hugged her back, she saw over Naima’s shoulder Stella and Natalie.</p><p>(Flashback begins)</p><p>Mandy pulled back from Naima and held her by the shoulders as she looked at her. “Hey, I’d ask how you are but I’m pretty sure I already know the answer,” Mandy smiled sadly, and it caused Naima to chuckle as well.</p><p>“The team just left a couple hours ago. Jason went with them as well,” Naima said giving Mandy a knowing look.</p><p>“Oh boy,” Mandy muttered chancing a glance at Natalie. “I’m gonna make some phone calls and see what I can do. We’re going to bring him home.”</p><p>“Thought you quit,” Naima said with a smile.</p><p>“Exceptions can be made for family. Isn’t that what you always say?” Mandy replied.</p><p>“Thank you,” Naima said hugging her again. “Make sure you eat something though. You’re still too thin,” Naima said sternly with her Mom voice.</p><p>Mandy nodded her head and started to walk towards the kitchen before she felt something, or more like two things, crashing into her legs.</p><p>“Aunt Mandy!” Jameelah and R.J. exclaimed.</p><p>“Hey guys,” Mandy said bending down to hug them both.</p><p>“Are you helping Uncle Jason bring Daddy home? Daddy always says you two are the best team ever,” Jameelah asked Mandy.</p><p>“The best huh?” Mandy said looking over towards Naima, Natalie, and Stella. “Well, if your Dad says I’m the best, I guess I’m gonna have to prove him right then.”</p><p>“You and Uncle Jason always know what to do,” Jameelah said with so much confidence. “You saved him once, you can give him a second miracle too.”</p><p>“Yeah,” Mandy breathed out as she pulled Jameelah in. “I’m going to do whatever it takes to bring your Daddy home. Pink promise,” Mandy said confidently holding out her pinky and Jameelah smiled. “Now why don’t you two keep your Mom company while I work my magic powers to bring Daddy home?”</p><p>“Okay, come on R.J.,” Jameelah said. “It’s gonna be okay now Mommy. Uncle Jason and Aunt Mandy got this,” she said hugging Naima.</p><p>Natalie watched the entire scene with a little envy. She knew Jason and Mandy were close. Mandy was intimidating when they first met. It felt like she could take one look at you and know your whole life story. There was always an element of mystery around her. She wasn’t a part of the Navy yet the team, especially Jason, accepted her as one their own. She was never quite sure if the two had a history. Natalie watched as Mandy gave one final glance at Naima and the kids before pulling out her cell phone. She could see Mandy instantly change into work mode, just like Jason. A cool, calm, and demanding demeanor took over the Mandy and Natalie could tell that if this woman wanted to, she could take over the world. Mandy was on the phone waiting for someone to answer.</p><p>“Tell me everything,” Mandy demanded as she walked out of the room.</p><p>“What exactly does she do?” Natalie dared to ask looking at the door Mandy had walked out of.</p><p>“She does miracles,” Jameelah instantly answered.</p><p>“Yeah,” Naima said feeling hope knowing Jason and Mandy were going to work their magic in bringing Ray home. “She and Jason, they make miracles happen.”</p><p>(Flashback ends)</p><p>And a miracle did happen that day. Mandy worked every source and connection she had while over at Ray’s house. She intimidated whoever she needed to in order for things to run smoothly. Her intel was sent out to the base in Tunisia and proved to be helpful. Ray came home and there hadn’t been a dry eye in the house. Once he had been reunited with his family, he went thank Mandy profusely for working her magic once again. Of course, the next day she was called in for working on something that was CIA related when she was no longer employed by them.</p><p>She hadn’t told anyone about the meeting but somehow Bravo team, Lisa, and Blackburn found out about it. In the middle of her review, they had all come bursting in pleading their case to leave Mandy alone and that she’d done nothing wrong. Mandy was shocked at the out pour of support and even more so at the review committee letting her indiscretion go. She ended up working out a deal to consult with the CIA from time to time as well as other various agencies.</p><p>She remembered after everyone left the room it was just her and Jason left standing in front of each other.</p><p>(Flashback begins)</p><p>They stood looking at each other not saying a word. There was so much to say yet neither knew where to start.</p><p>“Thank you,” Mandy started. “You really didn’t need to do all this.”</p><p>“Yes, we did need to do this,” Jason replied. “Wasn’t there for you last time so we owed you this one.”</p><p>“Seems like we both got pulled out of retirement,” Mandy chuckled. “Back to operations for you then?”</p><p>Jason shrugged his shoulders, “I don’t know. What about you?”</p><p>“Apparently, I’m a consultant now so… yeah,” Mandy shrugged as well. “It’ll keep me in the action just enough but-,” Mandy was saying before she was cut off.</p><p>“But a little less jet lag,” Jason smiled thinking back to one of their many conversations while on Gucci assignment.</p><p>“Yeah,” Mandy smiled thinking about that moment as well. “You’re going back,” Mandy stated as she regarded him.</p><p>“You always know me so well,” Jason smirked. “I got about a year and half left on my enlistment. After everything that just happened, maybe I stay on as Bravo one while also helping the team transition for when I’m done.”</p><p>“Sounds like you’re adapting,” Mandy replied.</p><p>“You always said I was the best operator you’d seen out on the battlefield and if I wanted to, I could adapt and do the same off it. Still believe that?” Jason asked.</p><p>“Yes,” Mandy said instantly. “I’ve got faith in you. What about Natalie? You talk all this over with her?”</p><p>“We got a lot to talk about,” Jason muttered as Mandy smirked. “Anyways, the guys and I are treating you to drinks, so let’s go.”</p><p>“You guys really don’t have to do that. I was planning on….” Mandy trailed off.</p><p>“Planning on sitting home alone?” Jason asked. “Nope, not happening. Let’s go,” Jason said stepping forward to be by her side and sling an arm around her shoulders. “Thank you,” Jason said seriously.</p><p>“It’s what family does. You taught me that,” Mandy replied back looking into Jason’s eyes as they continued to walk.</p><p>(End flashback)</p><p>Jason eventually broke it off with Natalie. He was back to being Bravo one but also training the team for the moment he was done. He, Mandy, and Cerberus hung out quite a bit during their down time. Eventually it turned into them in a relationship after the two confessed their feelings after a stressful op and both realized they didn’t want to waste any more time.</p><p>Now Mandy waited in the bar for Jason and the team to arrive. Jason had just completed his final op as Bravo one and they were celebrating. Jason had decided to stay with the Navy and help with operations again while also helping to train recruits. The two held strong through whatever was thrown their way. Both seemed to be more at peace with life and were all in with each other. They had both found some sort of balance between the job and living life.</p><p>Mandy felt nervous as she waited for Jason to come. This was new chapter in life they would be starting while ending another. Things were going to change in some big ways, but Mandy was confident that they would make it through like any other time. Both were done running from each other and their demons. Now they turned to one another when they were battling the demons that haunted them.</p><p>“What’s a beautiful girl like you doing all by yourself over here?” Mandy suddenly heard by her ear causing a slight shiver to go through her body.</p><p>Not turning around, she replied with a smile, “Just scoping out what sailor I want to take home tonight.”</p><p>“Good thing I’m a sailor then,” Jason chuckled huskily and then proceeded to turn Mandy around with his hands on her hips.</p><p>“Welcome home Master Chief,” Mandy said looking into his eyes.</p><p>“Good to be home,” Jason said with bright eyes as he leaned in and kissed Mandy until they both needed to breath.</p><p>Mandy pulled back to do a once over on Jason. Surprisingly, he didn’t have a scratch on his face like he normally did.</p><p>“All good,” Jason replied watching her look him over. “Everyone’s good,” Jason added pulling Mandy closer and kissing her again. “Need another gin and tonic,” Jason asked looking at her almost finished drink.</p><p>“Nah, I’m good,” Mandy replied putting her glass down and then her arms around his neck. “So, how’d it go?”</p><p>“Good, missed you though. Too bad you weren’t feeling well. You look like you’re doing better,” Jason said now giving her a once over.</p><p>“Yeah, everything’s good,” Mandy smiled back before they were interrupted by the rest of the team coming over to say hello to her.</p><p>“My oh my if it isn’t the magnificent and enchanting Amanda Ellis. You missed a great final op for old Bravo one here,” Sonny said in his usual loud Texas tone.</p><p>“He is old, isn’t he,” Mandy smirked.</p><p>“I’ll show you old,” Jason murmured in her ear while squeezing her hip. “Who wants drinks?” Jason asked taking orders and heading up to the bar. “Hey Steve, a round of our usual.”</p><p>“Coming up. Another club soda for Mandy?” Steve asked.</p><p>“What?” Jason asked caught off guard. He’d thought she had her usual drink in hand. “Nah, she’s good.” </p><p>Maybe Mandy wasn’t feeling better like Jason thought as he looked over to observe her from afar. She was talking and laughing with the guys like usual though. He was fairly good at reading Mandy over the years. She seemed fine but there was something in her eyes. She did seem a little nervous and on edge. Mandy hadn’t been feeling well for a few days before they were spun up, which was why she hadn’t tagged along with them. Had she gone to the doctor like she said she would and received bad news. Jason now had everything worst case and scenario going through his mind. He hoped everything was okay. One thing he knew was he needed to let Mandy come to him before he pushed. Even though the wait was going to kill him.</p><p>He went back to the team and gave everyone their drinks. While talking with everyone, Mandy and Jason were always touching in some shape or form. Jason would have a hand on her hip or back while Mandy would lean against him. The guys filled her in on their wild adventure of an op and her laugh carried throughout the bar at the dramatic ways they described everything. Jason loved seeing Mandy carefree and smiling. He’d recently decided that he wanted to see that and be the one to put that smile on her face for the rest of his life.</p><p>Eventually everyone started to trail off to different parts of the bar and it was just the two of them at the table. They sat in silence. Mandy’s had scooted her chair as close to Jason as possible, so she put her head on his shoulder while his arm went across the back of her chair and he rubbed her arm. They looked around at everyone enjoying themselves and smiled thinking everything felt so right.</p><p>“I went to the doctor while you were gone,” Mandy stated.</p><p>Jason gripped her arm and pulled her close, “Whatever it is just tell me and we’ll get through it okay.”</p><p>Mandy lifted her head and looked into Jason’s eyes, “I’m pregnant.”</p><p>“What?” Jason asked looking at her trying to process everything. “That’s why you were having club soda.”</p><p>“How did you-,” Mandy started.</p><p>“Steve,” Jason replied. He then looked down to her stomach where her hand was. “A baby?” Jason said putting his hand with hers.</p><p>“Yeah,” Mandy said seeing the happiness in his eyes.</p><p>Jason pulled her face to his and kissed her passionately, “I love you.”</p><p>“I love you too,” Mandy smiled.</p><p>“Gotta step up my game on the proposal now though,” Jason smirked as Mandy tilted her head.</p><p>“Proposal, huh,” Mandy smiled softly kissing him again. “I guess we’ll see if I say yes.”</p><p>“Maybe I can convince you,” Jason replied huskily as he put a hand on her thigh.</p><p>“You could try,” Mandy said with dark eyes as she too put a hand on his thigh. “More convincing I say.”</p><p>“That’s it, we’re leaving,” Jason declared. “We got some celebrating and convincing to do.”</p><p>Mandy laughed at Jason’s eager behavior and suddenly Jason’s lips were on hers again. “Yeah, let’s go,” Mandy panted.</p><p>The two said quick goodbyes to everyone and practically ran to Jason’s truck giggling and kissing like teenagers along the way. Once they got home, they spent the rest of the night celebrating new beginnings of life they were starting.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>